Out -Jax and Tara find freedom-
by skriley316
Summary: Jax and Tara finally get out of SAMCRO and Charming when she goes for the conference in Providence, Oregon. She never got her hand smashed. This story is how I'd portray their life, club-free. There will be a lot of fluff and happiness. Summary sucks but story doesn't! Please R&R! I updated almost daily!
1. Chapter 1

This is a one time announcement, as it goes for the entire story: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. IF THEY ADD ON TO THEIR FAMILY OR MEET SOME SPECIFIC CHARACTERS THAT I ADD IN, THOSE ARE MY CHARACTERS THAT I DO OWN.

**-In this story, they never went to prison so Jax isn't on federal release. He realized the constant danger he was putting his fiancé and sons into, and he got out clean when Tara went to Providence, Oregon for the job at Providence Hospital. Enjoy!-**

* * *

Tara's P.O.V:

It was our first day SAMCRO-free. I was the first to wake up. I looked to the bed next to me. There was Jax and Abel all snuggled up together. Thomas was right next to me. It amazed me how much Abel looked just like Jax, but Thomas was the perfect combination of Jax and I. I was grateful Abel didn't look a thing like Wendy. The day she called me and was so strung out on crank, and pleaded that I take her custody from Abel was a dream come true. Then when I told her I was getting the boys out of Charming she hugged me and said I was a better mother to Abel than she'd ever be able to be. She got the paper work to completely disown Abel as her son, and she told me I needed to adopt him, to get his birth certificate changed to me as his birth mom. Hell, I definitely wouldn't say no. I did feel a little guilty since I knew if she was clean she'd never do that, but Abel needed stable parents and I've been there for him before Wendy or even Jax was. Jax was thrilled I got custody of Abel from Wendy and that I was adopting him. We decided to explain to him way later, when he was in his teens, the mother that birthed him out was some crank addicted whore who nearly killed him when she was pregnant with him. Anyways... Once we got to Providence, we checked into the hotel nearest to the hospital I would be starting at in just 3 weeks. The hotel didn't have any roll-away cribs, and the pac-n-play we had was stuffed way back in the U-haul, so we each took one boy and split the two double sized beds. I used the shower there to get clean. When I came out to get a change of clothes, there was Abel, just getting up.

"_Momma, I hungee"_

"_Okay baby, wake daddy up and let Mommy get dressed, alright honey?"_

"_Ohtay."_

He started to shake Jax awake as I got dressed and did my hair and makeup. When I came out, Jax was knelt beside the bed Thomas and I shared, and was gently rubbing his back to wake him up. If we got down there in time, we'd have a nice complimentary breakfast. I got a bottle made for Thomas and fed him before we went down.

Jax's P.O.V:

I missed the club, but Tara and my boys meant more. When I left, I pushed for Chibs to be Clay's new V.P, and the vote passed, so I was glad I was leaving my role in good hands. Gemma was so angry about us leaving, and kept saying she wasn't going to lose her son and grandchildren, but I had to explain to her I can't stay in that town, or even in the state if I want to survive, and if I want my sons and old lady to survive. It was nice to wake up in such peace. Abel shook me awake so I knew Tara was already getting ready for the day- usually she dealt with breakfast, or would wake me up herself if she wanted me to. We all rode down in the elevator to breakfast. Tara ate a bagel with some eggs, and sausage. Abel got pancakes with grits and a banana. I settled for some cereal and fruit. We had to go meet with her new boss today, but after that we'd be house hunting. The sooner we got out of the hotel and into a home, we could return the U-Haul. We had a full size truck with a full size tag-along trailer for all our things to fit in, but even then, that wasn't all our things. Gemma would be up at the end of the week with her car full and another trailer. After we finished breakfast, we went up back up to our room. Tara laid on the bed with our boys while I took a shower then she was in there bathing them. They were so adorable, and Tara was a perfect mommy. I loved to watch them all together, since we really did make the perfect family. We met with her boss, and did a whole bunch of paperwork, then we met with our realtor for some house hunting. We looked at 5 or 6, but then the last one for the day was a winner! It was a 4 bedroom, 4 bathroom house, just 15 minutes from the hospital, and 10 minutes away from the abandon auto-repair shop I'd be buying, and fixing up to own. There was also an opening at the daycare at Tara's hospital for most days, although with needed, I could have them at my office with me. I was definitely earning some major points with Tara for earning straight, and as much as I'd never admit it to anyone, it was kind of a relief to not be always doing outlaw, although I excelled so well in it. We were safe here, and we'd have no financial problems starting off. We decided to eat at a little Mom and Pop diner, then we returned to the hotel. We'd finish up paperwork tomorrow for the house, then we'd be set to move things in the next day. We sat up talking after our boys fell asleep.

"_Jax, I can't even explain how happy I am you finally wanted to come with me and the boys. Everything is just coming together so nicely here. I have the perfect job, you have the perfect place to set up shop, and we found the perfect house."_

"_I know baby. I'm glad we won't have to argue about getting out. The club is well taken care of, and we'll always be safe here. The boys with grow up with a normal life, away from all the chaos. Yeah, for me it'll take some getting used to since it's so different from the life I was living just a few short days ago, but I'd take that any day over losing my family."_

"_Aww, baby that's so great."_

"_I love you so much, Tara."_

"_I love you too Jackson. More than anything in the world, besides our boys."_

"_We need to get married. This weekend."_

"_This weekend? Why so quick?"_

"_Because it is the right time for it. It'll be the cherry on top of our new start here."_

* * *

_**-**_**So let me know what y'all think of this in a review or P.M. Thanks for reading! It's a new story so it may take a few chapters for me to find a good groove with it all.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Jax's P.O.V:

* * *

A week had past. We went to the courthouse and eloped, and Gemma only stayed for two nights before returning home to Charming. We got my shop purchased, and I called Opie to help me fix it up. He and Lyla were coming up, but not their kids. Gemma offered to watch them since Opie and Lyla were trying to work out things in their relationship. Tara took charge of all the decorating. Her and Lyla got my office, the filing room and the break room all nice and decorated. Opie and I, followed by a group of some guys that could potentially work for me got all the painting done. Now we just had to wait for all the tools and machines to come in, then we were ready, although I had it posted on the gate out front that it wouldn't open for another 2 weeks. When Tara went back to work is when I would too. We went to a restaurant for dinner with Opie and Lyla.

"_Hey Lyla, how are you and Ope liking Oregon?"_

Tara was feeding Thomas, but we had a certain offer for them.

"_Yeah, how do y'all like it?"_

I chimed in with the biggest smile on my face, and Lyla was the one to speak up.

"_I like it here. Everyone is so nice and friendly, and there is no drama here."_

Tara laughed at that. That was part of the big reason Tara wanted out of Charming.

"_Well Ope, I was just going to offer something to you and Lyla. If y'all move out here, you can be my co-owner with me for the shop, and Lyla can be the manager. It's a safe way of living. We earn money straight."_

"_I don't know brother. Charming is my home. Clay will never let me get out."_

"_Hell, he knows your days there are limited. He knows you want to get out."_

Lyla chimed in, but for some reason, it really set Opie off.

"_Well Ope, it'll be a good move for us and the kids. You always say you want me out of porn, here's the perfect chance."_

"_Dammit Lyla! I don't need you to worry about me and the kids, I got them under control! If I don't want to move, I won't!"_

Opie stormed out of the restaurant and Lyla busted out in tears. I went after Opie since I knew Tara could console Lyla.

"_Opie, what the hell is up with you and your wife?"_

"_She's so annoying sometimes. She always wants to be around me 24/7, she refuses to get pregnant, and she has some weird thing where she thinks of Kenny and Ellie as her kids. They're her stepkids, there's a difference."_

I chuckled. I couldn't believe how disrespectful he was being to his own wife.

"_Opie, let me ask you something. Who is Abel's mother?"_

"_What kind of question is that? Tara is. She always has been."_

"_No, by blood, she's just his stepmom. Wendy was so strung out on crank one day, she gave up custody and disowned him. Tara adopted him so we could get his birth certificate changed to her as his biological mom. Now, Donna was killed, I get that. The moment you let Lyla into your life, she's worked her ass off to be a good mother figure for your kids since Donna can't be. They love her, if you can't tell. So yes, it isn't unusual she worries about them. And maybe if you all did move, she'd want to have your kid. If she's anything like Tara, she doesn't want her children growing up with the club and all the bullshit that comes with it. Now get your sorry ass in their, and apologize to your wife. And go stay at a hotel tonight to really make it up to her. She loves you so much Opie."_

He sighed heavily.

"_I guess you're right."_

After we went back inside, we just paid and drove back to the house. Opie and Lyla took off on his Harley to the Holiday Inn Tara and I stayed at when we first came here. After Tara was done feeding Thomas, we tucked our boys into bed and went to relax on the bed in our room.

"_Jax, baby, can we talk?"_

"_Yeah darlin', what's up?"_

I put my arms around her and held her close to me.

"_Well, I've been late... And I took a test today, and it came back positive."_

"_Wait. What?"_

"_Yeah baby, I'm pregnant."_

"_No way! How far?"_

"_I supposed about 7 or 8 weeks. I was going to call up work and try to see if they can schedule me in for an ultrasound."_

"_Oh Tara! Baby that is so great! I'm so excited!"_

"_Really? I thought you wouldn't want it. It's coming so close to Thomas."_

"_Tara, I've wanted to have kids with you since we were together at 16. And if I had the choice, I would've had Abel with you. Of course I want this baby. You're such an amazing mom to our boys."_

"_I love you so much Jackson. I really do."_

"_I love you too sweetheart. I'm so glad I got out. Things are so much better here."_

"_I agree."_

* * *

**~So what did y'all think? Leave me a review or P.M with some suggestions or ideas and I'll post another tomorrow!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara's P.O.V:

* * *

We went to my ultrasound 3 days after I announced it to him. I was 8 ½ weeks at that time, and the baby was nice and healthy. I was urging for Jax to open his shop earlier so we can get some extra money faster. We got all the equipment and tools set up, and Opie called us to say he was moving him and his family up here in 2 weeks or so, since Clay wanted to start muling coke for the Galindo cartel, and he bitterly offered to anyone who didn't want it to just leave the club, so that is when Opie handed in his kutte. Anyways, when we got the shop ready to open, I told Jax we just need to go ahead and get it started. I could take the role as manager until Opie and Lyla made it up here. My hospital was very flexible with my work hours and what not since I was their best surgeon, and I still had about a week or so until I was really planning on going back. Around day 4 or 5 of Tellston (Teller + Winston combined) Automotive Repair being open, it was still moving slow, but I expected that since it has been abandoned for 3 years prior. It would definitely take some time to get known and busy. We hired 4 other men. Terry, a 26 year old man, with a wife and little girl of his own, Nick, 20, fresh out of certification school, Dirk, 40, some drunk who lived alone, but he was a hard work, then lastly, Walt, a 43 year old Army veteran. We had a pretty good crew, and they were all very respectful of me and my boys. I was sitting in the manager's office, filling out some paperwork, when Jax came in, sweaty, and totally bummed out.

"_Jax, what's the matter?"_

"_This business was a terrible idea."_

"_What are you talking about? It's great. It's coming along nicely."_

"_No babe, it's so slow. Business here is slower than pond water. We aren't making as much money as I even expected for the beginning of this all."_

"_Jackson Nathaniel Teller, you shut up right now. This all just started. Relax, and enjoy this all. You sound like such a quitter. Is that what you want our boys to grow up knowing? Daddy is a quitter? He doesn't stick to what he wants? I mean hell, Mommy dragged her ass through medical school and is some neonatal surgeon. I never gave up, even with all the shit that went on. You need to stick to what you believe in. I didn't become Mrs. Teller for this either. I won't be grouped with a family that has a quitter father."_

I was holding back a smile... Taunting him about his fathering with our boys was always a risky move, but usually it got him to relax and realize that it's not so bad.

"_Tara, I'm not a quitter. I'll prove you wrong. I'll get this business moving a long fast enough. Our boys will know how imperative our careers were to us, and that we both worked our asses off to provide for them."_

"_Now that is the spirit, baby."_

We kissed deeply, then Jax toddled over and climbed up into Jax's lap.

"_Eww, Daddy yucky."_

Jax smirked.

"_I'm all sweaty and have car oil and grease on me, Daddy is very yucky right now. How about you go sit with Mommy and tell her how pretty she is?"_

"_Oh Daddy, I do dat eviday. Mommy a vewy pwitty wady."_

"_Aww thank you baby."_

I kissed his forehead when he walked over to me. He was such a sweetheart and Momma's boy. He must have got that from Jax.

* * *

**~Okay all, I know it is a short chapter, but the two I have planned for tomorrow are definitely going to be long and crazy!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Tara's P.O.V:

I left the office with our boys around 8 p.m. They were both very cranky and so tired, but I still had to cook me, Jax, and Abel some dinner. Jax said he was going to go for a ride before coming home, so he took his Harley and I was in my new Ford Edge. When I got home, I put Thomas in his highchair with some yogurt melts on his tray, and Abel was in is booster seat, watching the cartoons I put on the kitchen T.V. I got the water boiling so I could cook the noodles for pasta. When I went to get the sauce out of the cupboard, I heard the door being kicked in. I dropped the can and went to run to the boys at the table, but I was too late. Some guy yelling in Spanish ran up and got me. He punched me in the face, and I felt another right into my rib cage, then everything went black.

Jax's P.O.V: 

When I got home, I saw the front door was wide open. The wood had split so I knew it was kicked in. I could hear Thomas wailing. Where was Tara? What the hell happened? I ran inside to the kitchen and there was Thomas sobbing in his highchair, but Abel and Tara were nowhere to be found. When I got him out of the chair, I was doing the best I could to calm him, but I was flipping out.

"_TARA! ABEL!"_

"_Wite hew Daddy"_

I heard Abel's soft timid voice from behind the couch. He had been crying too.

"_Buddy, where's Mommy?"_

"_Momma dot wots of booboos. Da boys tame in here and hurt mommy. Dey take her upstairs. Hers is bweedin' all over."_

"_TARA! THE BABY! Abel, come here!"_

I ran them upstairs to Abel's room.

"_Abel, you stay in here, keep Thomas with you. Do not open the door until I say so, okay?"_

"_Ohtay Daddy."_

There was a little bit of smeared blood on the walls, more on our bedroom door frame.

"_TARA, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

I heard a painful moan from her side of the bed, I ran over there and she was laying on her stomach, bloody and all busted up. I got her turned so I could actually see how bad it was.. Her cheek was busted, had a huge gash on the back of her head, some major swelling in her ribcage too. I called 911. We needed to get her to Providence Hospital as soon as possible, but as soon as I found out more, I was getting revenge on whoever fucked up my wife. The paramedics took her in, as I followed behind with the boys. They rushed her back to the operating room, and I just sat in the waiting room since I had the boys. They were back there for at least an hour and a half or two hours total. When the doctor came out to talk to me, I could have swore I was going to throw up. I was so scared.

"_Mr. Teller, your wife is fine. Got a pretty bad cut on her head.. It took 13 stitches and 4 staples. Her cheek is fine, we butterflied it closed. A bit of inflammation on the cheekbone. Gave her an anit- inflammatory shot. Now her ribs, she had 3 cracked. 2 right, one left. She was sedated for a while. Should be waking up though."_

"_That's great. Thank you so much."_

She started to walk back.

"_WAIT! The baby. Is the baby okay?"_

"_Well Mr. Teller, we never knew she was pregnant. Once the swelling on her abdomen go down some more, we can give her an ultrasound. Until then, I'm not sure. You can come back and see her."_

"_Thanks Doc."_

I got the boys into their duo-stroller. Thankfully Thomas had fallen asleep, so it was really just me and Abel to see her. When we got back there, her head was all wrapped, her cheek was huge, and she had monitors all over. Abel and I sat in the recliner chair until Tara woke up, which was about 10 minutes after we got in there.

"_Mmm Jax?"_

It took a while for her to actually get her eyes open and for her to recognize who we were.

"_Yeah baby, I'm right here."_

I placed my hand next to hers, and thankfully she held it.

"_Jax, it was so scary. They came in.. There was 3. Mayans. The one guy was yelling something. Oh Jax, you need to go home and make sure they didn't take anything."_

"_Honey, even if they did, we can get it all replaced. What did they do to you?"_

"_Oh baby.. Well the one man came and punched me in the face when I went to run for the boys. Then he hit me so hard in the middle of my rib cage. After that, I just went black. I came to whenever a different guy was about to take off my shirt. I tried to get up, but he slammed my head against my nightstand, and I just fell off the side of the bed. I heard them leave, but I couldn't move. Then Thomas was screaming. Oh my poor baby. I was trying so hard to get strong enough to make it to them."_

"_Don't worry Tara. I will find the scum who did this to you, and I will kill them. Beat them to death with my bare hands. Especially if we lost the baby, it's going to be even worse for them."_

"_Oh Jax the baby! It's not there anymore! I just know it! There's no way it survived all of that!"_

"_Honey, relax. Just take a deep breath. The doctor said once the swelling goes down more, they'll give you an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay. I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry, I should've just rode home with you."_

"_They would've killed you Jax... Just give me a kiss. I thought for a second I wouldn't survive. I was gonna die baby."_

I leaned over and gave her a deep kiss, and Abel gave her a kiss too. If only those dumb ass Mayans knew what they had coming for them. About 2 or 3 hours later, after Abel was asleep next to her, and I was awake in the chair next to her bed, the doctor came in and said they could do the ultrasound. I woke Tara up so she could see it too. We were all so nervous. We held hands the entire time. The doctor wheeled the monitor and other things in, and she revealed the baby was still there, with a strong heartbeat. We couldn't believe how incredibly lucky we were.

* * *

**~So let me know what y'all think. PLEASE leave a review or P.M.. Thanks!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jax's P.O.V**

I woke up early that morning to Thomas finally waking up in his stroller. Abel stayed asleep snuggled up to Tara, but he wasn't touching her ribs. I pushed the stroller out of the hospital room, and figured I'd go down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and bring some back for Tara and Abel. Plus Thomas needed to be changed and fed. When I got to the cafeteria, I got Thomas out and held him on my lap while I called Opie.

"_Opie, man it's bad."_

"_What is? What happened Jax? Is everything alright?"_

"_No, absolutely not. Tara was attacked last night. Mayans. She said there was 3. Jesus Christ, they nearly killed her and our unborn kid."_

"_Shit brother. Is she okay? What did they do?"_

"_Well we're at Providence Hospital. They kicked in the door, and beat her. She got punched in the face, and punched repeatedly in the rib cage. Three broken ribs total. She said one tried to take her clothes off and she tried to get away. He slammed her head into the corner of the nightstand. She had to get 13 stitches and 4 staples. The baby survived. I don't know how, it's really a miracle. But it hung in there. Abel saw it all. He refuses to leave her side. He keeps saying "I potet Momma." I have Thomas right now. Poor kid must have a sore throat or something from screaming. I could hear him from outside."_

"_Hell. We're gonna get these guys. Me and Lyla just finished packing the last truck. We'll be up there tonight. We'll get Rogue River for protection for you and your family. I'll tell the rest of the guys here. We'll catch these assholes, and save them all for you so you can take them out whichever way you prefer."_

"_Keep an eye on Clay. He's going to get too confident with this. I got to go, my girl will be up soon."_

I hung up, gathered some fruit, a few bagels, and some cheesy eggs. I plated it up then got back to the room with Thomas. Abel was awake, just stroking and feeling Tara's hair as she was passed out. Even in times like this, it did warm my heart seeing how much of a momma's boy Abel was.

"_Hey bud, want to eat?"_

"_Nope. Momma seepin'."_

"_Alright, well you stay here with Mom, I got to change Thomas, okay?"_

"_Ohtay Daddy. I wove you."_

"_I love you too Son."_

I got to the bathroom down the hall and got Thomas changed. I needed to go back to the house before Tara did. Someone needed to clean the blood up. She'd flip out if she saw how much there was. When I got back to the room, Tara was awake, and talking to Abel. I handed her and Abel their food.

"_Tara, I have to go back home. We all need a change of clothes. I threw your shirt away last night. It was drenched in blood. I'll take the boys with me."_

"_No Daddy, I tay wif Momma."_

I looked at Tara and she gave a sympathetic nod.

"_Okay, then I'll take Thomas and we'll be back within an hour or two. Some of Rogue River is in the parking lot, you'll be safe."_

"_Jesus Jax. No club, remember?"_

"_Tara, you were attack by the enemy last night. Samcro is coming too. We're going to catch these assholes. We nearly lost our unborn baby, do remember that."_

She sighed and looked away from me.

"_Be back in no more than two hours."_

"_You got it babe."_

Thomas and I got in the car and left. We went to the home improvement store to get a new door since the other was kicked in. Then I got some bleach and rags from Walmart. I got home and set Thomas in his walker. He'd walk/roll around until I was done. I put in the new door, and got the blood out of the carpet, her nightstand, the walls, and the door frames. I got Thomas and jumped in the shower really quick. I got dressed, and put him in a baseball onesie and some shorts. I packed some clothes for Tara and Abel too. On our drive back, I was so paranoid. I looked at every car or motorcycle we passed in case we saw any Mayans. We made it back as Tara was being released, although she'd have morphine for her ribs. They got changed and I drove us back home. This was just the beginning of a very messy, and what would be a very bloody hunt for her attackers.

* * *

**~Okay, leave me a review or P.M of what you thought about this chapter! Be sure to read my other SOA stories! Thanks. :)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jax's P.O.V**

When we returned home from the hospital, Tara got really quiet. I got the boys inside then helped her in. She was sore, and swollen, and bruised so she was in a lot of pain. I felt terrible. I wish I could've just taken it all away for her. She wanted to get clean, so I drew her a bath since the water pressure from the shower head could loosen the stitches or staples. She wanted to be left alone. Something was really off with her. I decided to make us some lunch while she was in there. I got our food on plates and watched Abel as he ate. Tara stayed in there. I laid both boys down for a nap and went to check on her. She stood in front of the mirror, in just a bra and some underwear, staring at her body. There was some more bruises from hitting the doorframe, the fall... It was kind of bad.

"_Jax, I can't do this."_

"_Do what honey?"_

"_Be with you. Look at how terrible I look."_

"_Darlin', you're gorgeous."_

"_No Jax, really look at me... I have bruises all over.. I'm gaining weight-"_

"_Tara, you're pregnant, you're gonna gain weight. The bruises will be gone in a few days."_

"_Shut up and listen. I have a head stitched shut, my gash on my cheek is butterflied closed, I have 3 broken ribs, and I'm bruised all over. I'm not good enough for you. You like them young, skinny, and blonde. I'm some beat up fat doctor. Just go be with Ima. She's perfect for you. We can work out custody agreements for the boys."_

_Her just mentioning Ima's name made my_ skin crawl. She was pushing me away now.

"_Tara Grace Teller, you listen to me right now. I love you, and only you. I haven't slept with Ima since you walked in on us, since I knew you were pregnant with our son. You got attacked, that is my fault. They were looking for me and got you. Just because you are injured doesn't mean you're ugly. You're amazingly beautiful, and smart too. You are perfect for me. Are you really going to try to push me away? Over something so small?"_

"_I just can't be who you want me to be..."_

She started bawling. She was still traumatized from the attack, plus she was hormonal from being pregnant. If only she could see how I see her. I walked over to her, and put my arms around her the best I could, but I stayed careful of her ribs. I slipped her robe on her that was hanging there. It was going to be a long healing process for Tara. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

**Tara's P.O.V:**

Jax wanted me to take a nap. He said I needed rest. We laid down in the bed together, but I just couldn't sleep. He fell asleep, so I just laid there cuddled up to him. I often found myself wondering what his dreams are about when he's sleeping... Is it girls? Me? Our boys? The club? Jax had been asleep for maybe thirty minutes when the baby monitor started to make noise. My little Thomas was awake. I shuffled out of the bed, sore, and I went to see him. When I got into his room, he was sitting in his crib, smiling at me. He and Abel were my entire world. Being a mom to them was the best thing I've ever done. I lifted Thomas out of his crib, and sat him in my lap. He snuggled up to me and wrapped his left 5 fingers around my index finger, and shoved the other hand into his mouth. He was so laid back. He was just one of those babies who would sit with you for hours doing nothing. I enjoyed alone time with him. He reminded me so much like Jax. But thinking of how hard it's already been keeping the family together with just Jax and the boys, it made me worry about how much harder it would be with a third. Granted this time he's out of the club, still, I don't know if his mind is in the right spot. The doorbell rang, and Thomas looked at me so scared. It was so adorable. I carried him down there carefully, grabbed the glock Jax had put on the table right as you enter, then I peeked through the window. There was Gemma, Clay, Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Opie, Tig, Juice, Lyla, and their kids. I opened the door, and told them to be quiet because Abel and Jax were asleep. They all stared at me. My cheek was so swollen and bruised so I knew they would look. Jax had told Opie so I guess he filled Samcro in, even though Opie got out. I led them all to the living room, and sat down with Thomas. Clay asked for me to tell them what had happened in as much detail as I could handle. This time, I would not cry. Not in front of everyone. I held Thomas a little closer to me. He could make me be okay.

"_Well, I came home from Jax's shop last night early. Jax wanted to go for a ride on his Harley, but I needed to cook dinner. I got Thomas in his seat, and Abel sat at the table. I went to get the pasta sauce out of the pantry when I heard wood splitting. It took me a second to actually realize what was happening. I saw 3 Mexicans. Kuttes, tattoos, everything. They were Mayans. I went to run for the boys, but one grabbed me. He punched me in the face, and punched me in the ribcage multiple times. I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember seeing was Abel standing right there, watching it all happen. He was screaming and crying, and so was Thomas. When I came to, I was on mine and Jax's bed. One of the guys was just staring at me, then went to yank my shirt off. I smacked him and went to run, but he slammed my head into the corner of the nightstand. I remember feeling the blood trickle down my neck. I slid off the bed, onto the floor, and I remember trying to crawl out of the room, but I had no strength. Jax came home and I heard him deal with the boys. He ran to me, and got me all checked out then called the paramedics. I'm pregnant with our third baby, and miraculously, it is okay. When they got me there, they put stitches and staples in my head to keep the wound closed, butterflied my cheek shut obviously, and they have me on a low dosage of morphine for my ribs. I don't know how it all happened or how I survived, because I'm sure I was teetering on that fine line."_

Clay looked at me, and for once was looking sympathetic.

"_Tara, we'll find these guys, I promise. We're gonna make their deaths as painful as they made you feel, but even worse."_

"_Momma?"_

Abel was peeking out at me from the top of the stairs.

"_Hey baby, come down here."_

I handed Thomas to Gemma so Abel could sit in my lap. Clay smiled at Abel.

"_You love your mommy, don't you, buddy?"_

"_I potet Momma. Da bad guys give Momma wots of booboos."_

"_Well Grampa is going to catch those bad guys, okay? You just keep protecting her, you're doing a great job."_

I smiled and kissed Abel's cheek. He made my life so much happier.

* * *

**~Next chapter will have a bit of a shocker from Jax.. Will definitely be different than he's ever acted with the club. Please leave me a P.M or review, and I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Thanks!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jax's POV:**

I had just got out of the shower and put my pants and white t-shirt on when I heard a loud bang, then Tara scream. I ran downstairs and saw a Mayan dragging her to the van. I fired a few shots at them with my pistol, and they went to drive off, but we live in a cul-de-sac so they had to turn all the way around. Right as the guy that had her went to shut the door, she tried to get out. Her hand got crushed in the door, and they stopped entirely and I got her out. They drove off, and she melted down. Why did she have to keep getting hurt? Why couldn't it have been me? I called 911, and got the boys ready, then I got a towel and wrapped it carefully on her hand. She was sobbing and in so much pain. The ambulance came and took her away, and I drove with the boys right behind them. On the drive over, I called Gemma and told her Tara was attacked again and we were on our way to the hospital. She told me her and Clay, and the rest of the boys were on their way. When we got there, they automatically wheeled her in for emergency surgery. She looked so helpless laying there. Gemma and Clay got there shortly after, and I handed the boys to them. I explained what had happened. Time was going by so slow as we waited for her to come out of surgery. The doctor came out to talk to me.

"_You're her husband, right?"_

"_Yes I am. How is she?"_

"_Well at the moment, she's in a lot of pain. Her hand was completely smashed. We had a series of pins placed in her arm and wrist because we had to reset her bones. It's all in a plaster cast right now. You can go see her, but we ask you keep it 1-2 visitors for her right now. She's upset, and might get overwhelmed quickly."_

"_Okay, thanks doc."_

I walked back to her room, and she was just laying there, staring off into space. I came on her good hand's side, and sat next to her as I kissed her hand.

"_Darlin', I'm so sorry this happened to you. They keep hurting you, when I'm the one they want... I'm so sorry baby... I love you so much."_

"_I got you out of the club... Thinking we'd live a better life... Maybe you have, but I've been savagely attacked twice within 72 hours. I don't want to live like this. You being in the club has kept us safe. You need to get back in, before I die... I can't work... The doctor says I have permanent nerve damage. You've got to do something Jackson."_

"_Baby, no. I just got out... I've needed to get out for a long time. I can finally be the husband you deserve and the father that the boys deserve... The club doesn't allow for me to be that... Things will get better, I swear."_

"_I can't save lives anymore. I'll never be able to. Now I'll just sit at home and play mommy all day, pretending we have some happy life. It'll be just how you wanted it."_

"_No, we'll have you get laser treatments.. Physical therapy.. I'll do anything for you to get better."_

"_It's too late. Things will never be the same... Please, just go."_

"_Tara, don't do this."_

"_GO! GET OUT JAX! GO! GO! GO!"_

I couldn't understand it. She was so angry at me. My eyes got watery, and I just walked out. If she didn't hate me before, surely she did now...

* * *

**~So what did you all think? I know it's short, but I just got back from vaca. Please leave me a P.M or review, thanks!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tara's P.O.V:**

I wan in so much pain. Depression had set in. Here I was, laying in some hospital bed, still with 3 broken ribs and my face healing, but now I had an injury that ended my career. I would never have the ability to save another little life again. My talent I had worked so hard for, for over 10 years, was so brutally stolen from me. I was bitter. I laid in the hotel bed for 3 or 4 days, not allowing any visitors in. I missed my sons, but I didn't want them to see me like how I was. Jax was sitting in the chair outside my room, because he'd frequently get up and look through the window in the door, and I'd see him pace back and forth a lot. He just couldn't catch the hint I wanted to be left the hell alone. I wanted to sulk in my miseries. I decided on the 5th day, since he wasn't giving up, I'd let him come in and talk to me. We hadn't spoke since I flipped out on him. I got so worked up, the nurses sedated me. I checked my phone before he came in. I had all kinds of texts from him. He was desperate.

* * *

"_Tara, please don't do this. Don't push me away."_

* * *

"_The boys are missing you, you've got to let us come see you."_

* * *

"_Tara, I love you more than anything, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'll do anything to make it better."_

* * *

"_I'm not leaving this hospital until we speak. Gemma has the boys now."_

* * *

"_You're my wife, in sickness and in health, right?"_

* * *

"_I don't know what to do anymore. If I lose you, after all this, after everything we've been through throughout all the years, I'm going to die. Literally."_

* * *

"_Please baby, please."_

* * *

The nurses helped me up and helped my shower. After I took my painkillers, I opened the door, and there he was, passed out in the chair, looking very uncomfortable. I patted his cheek with my good hand.

"_Wake up Jackson. You wanted to see me, here I am."_

He jolted awake and looked at me.

"_Tara, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Let's go talk in my room, it'll be more private."_

"_Yeah, of course babe."_

We walked in, and he sat on the bed with me, staring at my bad hand with some horrified look.

"_Jax, I'm not an alien. Stop staring like that. It's not that bad."_

"_I'm sorry. It's just so bruised up. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm all doped up on painkillers, so I don't really know right now. Physically, sure, I'll be fine. But you know mentally, it's hard to grasp my career is over. Now I get to just sit at home all day with the boys, with so much medical knowledge going to waste."_

"_Tara this is all my fault... If I wasn't ever in the club, we'd never have to go through this."_

"_This happened because you got out, Jackson. The club was keeping us protected. Now everything has just gone to shit. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one that pushed so urgently for us to get out of Charming. Now I understand why Gemma kept you and your brother there. We have to go back."_

"_No Tara. We can't. Being in the club was tearing us apart. The boys are happier here. It's what's best for our family."_

"_Since when have you known what is best for us?"_

"_Since your choice to be here has gotten you attacked, twice. Sorry I'm trying to do what's best for us and the boys. You're pregnant, and severely injured. I know I don't have much experience being a good husband or father, but I'm trying my best Tara! I'm earning clean, spending more time with the boys, and as much time with you as I can."_

"_None of that matters. It's all over now. Just take the boys and get out. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Tara, no! I know I pushed you away when all that shit happened with Abel, and I'll never live that down. But I won't let you push me away. We've been through too much now to just throw it all away.. We have two sons, and another baby on the way. We're married now. I'm running my own auto repair business. Things are getting better babe. You can't see it right now, but it is."_

"_Do you love me?"_

He looked at me, utterly confused.

"_I love you Tara... Do you love me?"_

"_God... If I could stop, I would... I love you Jackson. Bring me my boys. I need to see them before I lose my mind entirely."_

"_Okay, I'll be back soon..."_

He kissed me on the top of my head and left. I looked down at my stomach, now with a bit of a bigger baby bump, then I thought of my boys. All three of them, then I looked at my hand, and completely broke down. I was so angry with everything! I looked over at the side table and saw a vase of flowers, I'm guessing that was from Jax... I screamed, and started to shatter in with my bad hand. I could feel the pins go in so deep. I was screaming and crying the entire time I did it. I was in a hell of a lot of pain. Before I knew it, two nurses ran in, and they screamed. Blood was everywhere. They got a doctor and started to wheel me back to emergency surgery. I was in a world of shit.

* * *

**~So let me know what you all think... You got to ride out the storm to get a rainbow, right? Please leave me a review, thanks!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**TARA POV**

I woke up the next day, with all 3 of my boys in my hospital room. Abel was coloring, and Thomas was just laying on Jax's chest while they watched cartoons. Jax saw I was awake, and laid Thomas into the chair for Jax to be able to come sit on the bed beside me.

"_Tara... What the hell happened?"_

I didn't even really know what happened. I didn't really have control over my body when I was crushing all my bones again.

"_I don't even know. I just got so overwhelmed by the wave of emotions. I've been so angry lately. I hate being hurt. I have a baby inside of me that may not even make it, and I can't work."_

"_Yeah, well you'll be lucky if the nerve damage doesn't turn out to be permanent. Your little stunt you pulled fucked up your entire arm again. And why do you keep talking about the baby like it's going to die any second? Do you not want it or something? Because that's not fair."_

"_Of course I want it Jackson. That's our baby. But I've been attacked, twice. I'm lucky if I don't miscarry."_

"_Our kids are Tellers baby.. Tellers don't die easy."_

"_Just with a lot of blood."_

"_My father was hardly a Teller. He was a pussy, whipped by some Irish gash who stole him away from his wife and son."_

"_I know... I'm sorry."_

"_Docs say if you don't try to smash your hand again, you can get out tomorrow evening. Gemma and Clay are coming by to visit soon."_

"_Okay... Let me see the kids."_

Jax carried Thomas and set him in the bed wrapped in my good arm. Abel wouldn't move when Jax told him to climb on the bed with me. He was staring straight at my bad hand. It looked worse from yesterday before I smashed it. Bruises and cuts from the glass covered my knuckles.

"_Momma got booboo."_

"_Yeah buddy, but she is okay."_

"_Gamma says momma no wove us."_

What? Why would Gemma EVER say that?

"_Abel Mason Teller, I love you and your brother with all my heart, don't ever listen to Grandma."_

"_O-Ohtay momma. I tum sit."_

Abel sat at the foot of the bed, and smiled at me. I was so happy to have my sons and husband with me, but my blood was boiling about what Gemma told Abel.

"_Daddy, how about you take Abel to get a chocolate milk and some cookies or something? He must be a hungry boy."_

Jax looked at me, and knew what I was going to do.

"_Sure, we'll take Thomas too. We'll be back in a minute, don't hurt yourself."_

"_Ha-ha, very funny."_

I watched them walk out, then grabbed my phone, dialing the person now who I hated the most.

"_GEMMA! Why the fuck would you tell my sons that I don't love them?!"_

She laughed sarcastically.

"_Because you don't. At least not Abel. I see how you are with Thomas. He's your own flesh and blood, I get that. You don't love Abel the way you do Thomas."_

"_You are so full of shit. And who are you to say that? You don't know how I feel about my children. I love them both the same, and I consider Abel my own flesh and blood. Why do you always have to do this to me?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Stir up drama in the most inconvenient time. I'm in the hospital with broken ribs and a shattered hand."_

"_Well if you didn't go and smash your hand like a freak yesterday..."_

"_You have absolutely no idea what I am going through."_

"_That is how the conversation came about. When Jax was picking the boys up to come see you yesterday, Abel was so excited, 'I go see Momma. I momma's boy,' then the hospital had called Jax to inform him what had happened, he told Abel that you were a bit too hurt and that he'd take them tomorrow. He melted down and was going on about how it wasn't fair. Jax left to go see you for the night, and Abel was still upset. I told him the only reason you were too hurt is because you did it to yourself because you're unhappy with your family. And that you didn't love them."_

"_You stupid little cunt. What happened yesterday had nothing to do with my boys. It was out of frustration. I got all 3 of my boys out of the cesspool town of Charming, thinking we had a better life away from all of it, but I've been savagely attacked twice. And to hell with you for telling Abel I don't love them. You will not take care, or even speak to my sons. Both of them. You may as well take your bikers back to Charming and kill each other off some more. I'm not letting you run my life anymore. Same goes for Jax, Abel, and Thomas. Find some other new hobby."_

I hung up on her after that. She had me so mad. Damn her for thinking that about my boys. They've been my entire world since Jax and I got back together. With me unable to work now, all I had left were them.

* * *

**~Please leave me a review, thanks!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jax POV**

It was Tara's discharge day from the hospital. I took the boys home to get an outfit for Tara to come home in. Clay, Bobby, and Tig were in the waiting room when I left, since Tara was asleep. Whenever I was buckling the boys back into their seats, I got a call from Tig. He'd never call me unless something was bad. Automatically, before I even answered, I knew it was Tara. Something happened either with her or the baby. I shut the Abel's door and stood outside the car to speak with Tig.

"What is it bro? What happened to Tara?"

"Shit man... It's not good."

"Dammit Tig, what the hell is wrong?"

"She was attacked... Again... Got her head busted open, but that's it."

"That's it?!"

"Clay got there in time... Beat the guy senseless. Tara just got 3 stitches, it wasn't too bad."

"Track the guy down. Figure out his name, affiliations, address, all that. I want him dead."

"Already got Bobby and Happy on it."

"I'm back in brother."

"What? You can't do that."

"Find me my god-damned kutte. Only way my family is safe is if we're in. People need to fear the reaper, at all time."

I hung up, and nearly crushed the phone in my hand. I jumped in and we were off to the hospital. Tara was gonna flip her shit on me. Why couldn't I have been there when it happened? I could have protected her. I could've saved my smart, beautiful, and pregnant wife. She'd never be the same anymore.

* * *

**~This is VERY short. It's a teaser for tomorrow's chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month... Reviews please!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**JAX POV**

When I got back to the hospital, I handed the boys off to Opie to take them to the cafeteria to eat. Tara was just sitting on the bed, not looking at anyone or anything. I felt so bad for her, blow after blow she took.

"_Tara."_

"_I don't want any apologies or anything. I'm fine. You need to take care of the attackers."_

"_Happy's already on it."_

Just then, Gemma walked through the door.

"_Jax, can I speak to you for a second?"_

She looked worried.

"_Anything you need to say to me, Tara can hear. I'm not leaving her side."_

"_It was me..."_

"_What?"_

"_I sent the attackers... Every time."_

"_Mom, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Revenge for taking my grandsons out of Charming."_

Tara stood up. Her face was deep red in anger.

"_By nearly getting her killed?! Raped?! Kidnapped?!"_

"_I know... I don't know what the hell got to me."_

Tara got closer to Gemma as Gemma got closer to the door. I went over and shut the door, locking it before I closed to blinds so no one could see in or out. Tara smacked her with her good hand.

"_God forbid the boys are safe, right?..." _She shook her head before starting up again._ "You don't ever come around us again... Not me, not Abel, not Thomas, or the new baby... Not even Jackson. They're MINE."_

"_I know... I'm done with the attacks."_

"_I'm not done with mine. You've had me hospitalized... You nearly killed my unborn child. You've tried repeatedly since I got back with Jax to sabotage our relationship. I'm sick and tired of all the shit you put me and my family through. You're dead to us."_

I just stood at the door, looking out the door window as I could hear Tara giving her a good beating. Gemma was trying to yell out for me to stop her. I was numb to Gemma at that point.

"_Don't scream mom. You wouldn't want to make matters worse, would you?"_

Tara finally finished what she thought would be a good enough beating... Black eye, busted lip, claw marks and ripped shirt was what Gemma got. I helped Tara change into normal clothes before walking out with her, leaving Gemma in a bloody mess. Clay came up to me.

"_I'm sorry son."_

"_Gemma is feeling that way too. Go back to Charming. Take your club with you before my kids or wife get hurt anymore."_

"_What the hell did you do to her?"_

"_Tara... Tara did to her what should've been done a long time ago."_

"_Jesus Christ."_

"_You would've allowed the same thing if the roles were switched between Tara and Gemma. I'm done Clay. I've already lost my brother, then the club- well you specifically killed my father, now my crazy mom tried to kill my wife. Gemma is dead to me now. I refuse to lose my wife or kids."_

Abel ran up to me and gave me a tug.

"_Wet's go home Daddy, I want to pay."_

"_Yep, we're going."_

I got the boys and Tara, and drove them home. Gemma would be the last of our worries right now.

* * *

**~So this was a revival chapter in a way? Still need some suggestions of more ideas for chapters... Please review! (first time updating in over 2 months) Sorry for the wait and thank you to all my new subscribers, the support means a lot.~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~~FLASH FORWARD 10 YEARS~~**

**JAX POV**

Gemma had shot herself after being cut off from us. Was it bad I didn't even miss her much? She tore up my family. Almost had my third kid killed. After Tara healed, and she had our third child, we moved to Knoxville, TN. Our life consisted of Abel, Thomas, and the princess of our family, Taylor. Now with a 13 year old, 11 year old, and 10 year old, on top of owning my own auto repair business, and Tara being the head PICU/NICU nurse, we were also huge sports parents. Abel played football and started with wrestling, and in our spare time which was usually nights and weekends, we were working together on building his new Harley. We'd buy pieces together. Thomas took after Tara more. He was heavier into school, but he was the baseball player out of the bunch. Taylor, the biggest Daddy's girl did ballet, gymnastics, and soccer. We had hired a nanny when we moved to Tennessee. Our careers were very important to us. The nanny, Jenny, had helped raise Taylor since she was 4 months old. Jenny was 20 when we hired her. Taylor spent a lot more time with Jenny than she did with us, but Jenny never minded. She helped us get the kids to their practices, to their games, and to school and back. There were times when I'd get bored without the club, but Tara and I were so happy with our normal life, with our normal family.

* * *

**~So this was the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story... It was really hard for me to write, since I was writing it all on my own without using anything from the episodes and such. I'm happy to find a good, happy ending place in the story. Thanks for all the support!~**


End file.
